This invention is designed to effect insertion of an electric fuse into an electric circuit carrying current from a power source to electrical equipment. The current-carrying cables are capable of carrying current well in excess of that for which the equipment is rated. It is, therefore, common practice to insert fuses, in particular current-limiting fuses, into the cables which will effectively limit the current passing through the cables to a tolerable level, thereby protecting the equipment downstream of the current source.
The manner in which the fuse is conductively interconnected with the cables varies depending on the environment in which it is to be located, and the equipment which is to be protected.
In such applications the cables pass into a junction box or cabinet and are securely anchored therein. It is here that the fuse is located so as to be readily accessable if the need for replacement arises. One cable passes into the cabinet and is affixed in some manner to the fuse, another cable is affixed, usually in like manner, to the opposite end of the fuse and passes out of the cabinet. Such a system involves a pair of cable connectors which firmly clamp and hold the cables. The cable connectors are then conductively secured to a fuse and the entire assembly is made fast to a base which is fastened to the cabinet.
Heretofore, in order to accomplish affixing the cable connectors to the fuse and secure the same to, and in spaced relation with, a base required a plurality of parts, and operations. These limitations are obviated by the use of a fastener device according to the present invention.
Some prior art devices included a pair of supporting insulators for the cable connectors and a metal base.
Multifunction fasteners as used in the present invention are known in connection with other devices, but not in connection with fuse cable connectors.